Danger
by Margaret123
Summary: What if Liam was able to get a shot off before Alex put a bullet though his skull. Can Ryan save her life? (Not a deathfic) (I don't own Quantico but ABC does!)
1. Chapter 1

As Liam holds a gun to Ryan's head Alex tries to reason with him.

"Okay, calm down Liam."

"So what's it going to be Alex? Me or him? The way it's been or the way it could be?"

Liam threw Ryan to the ground and took his shot. Alex had better aim. Liam's bullet hit her in the stomach but Alex's hit him in the head. Ryan grabbed Liam's falling weapon and took two more shots. Ryan turned to see Alex lying in a growing pool of blood.

"Alex!"

"The bomb's not here," she said weakly. "You need to find it."

Holding pressure to Alex's wound Ryan pulled out his cell.

"Simon! The bomb's not in the dorms. Alex has been shot. I need to get her to a hospital or she won't make it."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ryan gently lifts Alex to her feet. Her face is ghostly pale and she's having trouble breathing.

"Hang in there Alex. Come on, hang in there."

Ryan scoops her into her arms. He wished he wouldn't care her like this until they were married. The idea seems like a fantasy now.

"Ryan. The bomb.."

"Simon is taking care of it. Just hang in there."

They slowly make their way down the stairs and outside. Carrying Alex, Ryan locates the nearest car and opens the passenger's seat. Gently placing Alex inside he moves to the driver's side. He thanked God that the owner of the car was an idiot and left the keys in the ignition. He speeds towards the exit in the direction of the nearest hospital. Looking over at Alex he notices her eyes are closed.

"Alex stay with me. You cannot die today. You cannot die today."

He checks for a pulse but finds none. His foot hit the floor. She will not die.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan paces in the hospital waiting room. Alex barely made it to the hospital in time. She's been in surgery for almost four hours. All Ryan could think about is how much he has hurt her. All the pain she must have felt when the world turned their back on her and even worse when he did too. Ryan sat down and put his head in his hands. She saved my life today and now she might die for me.

"Excuse me Agent Booth."

Ryan looked at the nurse with tears in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Alex Parrish is out of surgery, Sir. The doctors will be out shortly to inform you of how it went."

"She's alive," Ryan said cautiously.

"She's very much alive Agent Booth."

Ryan sat back down in his chair. She's alive.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Agent Booth Ms. Parrish is alive. She is on a vent. Alex suffered major internal damage. It's too soon to tell when or if she will wake up."

A single tear streamed down Ryan's face.

"Can I see her?"

"Absolutely. She's in the ICU but be prepared for how she may look"

"I'm sure she looks beautiful."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ryan hadn't left Alex's side in days. The twins, Shelby, and Caleb had all been in to see her. Alex was weaned off the vent and was breathing on her own. Ryan listened to each breath, making sure she didn't stop. Her eyes were closed and her hair was a mess but all he could see was beauty. He loved her and he wasn't going to screw this up again.

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked up from Alex's lap to see two beautiful, brown eyes staring back at him.

"Alex. Oh my god. You're awake."

Alex immediately felt pain. Looking around she saw wires and tubes escaping her body. An IV bag was on a pole next to her bed. She looked back at Ryan.

"Ryan. It really hurts."

"Okay. Okay. Let me get a nurse."

He reached down and kissed her forehead before quickly walking to find her nurse.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A few hours later Alex awoke to a nurse prodding at her wound. She looked down to find a fairly large incision on her abdomen. Her eyes wandered to Ryan who was sitting in the chair, sleeping quietly. After the nurse had replaced the dressing and exited the room Alex whispered.

"Ryan. Ryan."

Ryan awoke with a start. Looking around frantically.

"Hey. It's okay. It's just me."

Ryan smiled.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home," Alex said with a smile.


End file.
